


Aventure

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, John, une quête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aventure

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle.

Partir à la recherche de son propre téléphone dans son propre appartement, voilà qui peut paraître incongru. Pourtant, « partir » était la bonne expression. Soulever des piles de papiers et de pochettes – il avait cru qu'offrir à Sherlock le moyen de ranger ses recherches l'inciterait à ce faire, mais il n'avait fait que nourrir le bazar ambiant – valait bien le fait de parcourir des kilomètres. Ajoutez à cela les nombreuses et improbables découvertes et l'impossibilité de se nourrir convenablement (souvent due au rangement des-dites découvertes dans le frigo) : rechercher son téléphone devenait bel et bien une aventure à part entière.


End file.
